


Off by a Thousand Miles

by Rosy_Warner



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU: Cop, AU: Florist, AU: Murder mystery, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Стив Роджерс, только что открывший цветочный магазин в Бруклине, вскружил голову Баки — копу, работающему по соседству. Всё идёт наперекосяк, когда череда убийств приводит к тому, что Стив оказывается главным подозреваемым.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 50





	Off by a Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Off by a Thousand Miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293016) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



> ¹В английском языке в качестве собирательных существительных выступают слова не в своем прямом значении. Слово «murder» (убийство) используется для обозначения стаи ворон — «murder of crows».  
> ²Дословно «С дивана до 5 километров» — программа постепенного наращивания времени бега, к концу которой участник должен пробежать 5 километров.  
> ³Компания, занимающаяся доставкой цветов.  
> ⁴Быстро (итал.).  
> ⁵Остролист — надежда, плющ — постоянство и дружба.

Кости его запястий хрупкие, и кажется, что они практически выступают под бледной кожей. У него длинные пальцы, испачканные пыльцой и чернилами.

Не то чтобы Баки вскружили голову, что бы ни говорили его друзья. Он просто заинтересован. Он коп из Бруклина. Он _должен быть_ заинтересован в местном малом бизнесе, а «Super Flower» — местный малый бизнес. И он вообще-то не виноват, что владелец — стройный, розовощёкий, чихающий… о, ладно.

— Давай помогу, — говорит Баки, забирая деревянный ящик из рук владельца, который чихает так сильно, что гремят кости _Баки_ , не говоря уже о нём самом.

— О, — говорит владелец. — О — _апчхи_! — спасибо, офицер?..

— Барнс, — говорит Баки, перехватывая ящик, чтобы протянуть руку. — Джеймс Барнс. Баки, на самом деле.

Владелец прищуривается и открывает дверь в магазин, Баки на автомате проходит внутрь.

— Стив, — говорит владелец после пары мгновений размышлений. Стив достаёт из кармана джинсов платок. Громко высморкавшись, он указывает рукой на стойку. — Поставь туда. Стив Роджерс, извини.

— Да, — отвечает Баки. — Я знаю.

Стив прищуривается, убирая платок.

— Ну, — говорит Баки. — Я один из лучших полицейских в Бруклине. Моя дедукция достойна самого Шерлока Хо…

— О, — понимает Стив, и в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки. — Моё имя написано на ящике вместе с адресом, да?

Баки широко улыбается.

— Но всё равно здорово, да?

— Да, офицер Барнс, — отвечает Стив и достаёт канцелярский нож, чтобы открыть ящик, орудуя им с такой ловкостью, какой позавидовали бы любимые местные хулиганы-подростки Баки. — Я глубоко поражён грамотностью наших мальчиков в форме.

Он снова чихает.

— У тебя простуда?

— Нет, — говорит Стив. — Аллергия.

— И ты владеешь цветочным магазином? — спрашивает Баки. — Приятель, у меня для тебя плохие новости…

Стив немного влажно фыркает, и Баки одновременно и очарован, и чувствует отвращение.

— Эй, а это что?

— Хризантемы, — отвечает Стив. — Улучшают качество воздуха. Тутанхамона похоронили с ними.

— Хм. — Баки проводит пальцем по цветку. — Они красивые.

— Подходят тебе. — Теперь Стив улыбается. — Они символизируют жизнерадостность.

— Я возьму их, — говорит Баки. Он хмурится. — А какое собирательное существительное для цветов? Корзинка? Убийство?¹

(«Убийство» — его любимое собирательное существительное.)

— Идиот, — мягко отвечает Стив.

— Мне нравится «идиот», — говорит Баки, зная, что его улыбка становится всё более маниакальной.

— Возможно, мне тоже.

***

— Он сказал, что ему тоже нравится идиот, — говорит Баки.

Сэму приходится встать, потому что цветы, украшающие их соединённые столы, закрывают Баки.

— Серьёзно, Барнс, что за…

— Читаешь мои мысли, — произносит Фьюри, входя в комнату. Он морщит нос. — Занялся флористикой, Барнс?

— Возможно, — отвечает Баки.

Фьюри бросает на его стол папку.

— Посмотри. Старушка умерла в доме престарелых святого Иуды, а её соседка уверена, что это убийство.

— Так бывает, — бормочет Баки себе под нос. — Иногда старики умирают.

— Прояви уважение. — Фьюри щёлкает его по уху.

— Я имел в виду не _вас_ , сэр, — говорит Баки, потирая ухо.

***

Место преступления довольно спокойное по сравнению с тем, что они обычно видят. Умершая лежит в кровати, её пальцы сжимают стебли розовых цветов, покоящихся на груди. Паркер щёлкает фотографии, как будто он будущий Энни Лейбовиц или что-то в этом роде.

— Кто-то двигал тело? — слегка раздражённо спрашивает Сэм.

— Нет, офицер, — отвечает глава дома престарелых святого Иуды. У него немного посеревшее лицо.

— Что вы можете рассказать нам о миссис Мёрфи?

— Ну, она жила с нами около двух лет. Она была довольно активной. Просто обожала играть в Скрабл. Она так ждала турнира, который должен был пройти в следующем месяце.

Баки переводит взгляд с ходунков, стоящих в углу, на руку умершей, страдавшей ревматизмом, и решает, что это всё должно быть важно.

Сэм задаёт ещё несколько вопросов, пока команда судмедэкспертов не переносит тело миссис Мёрфи, и только когда они оказываются снаружи, Баки переводит на него взгляд.

— Итак.

— Итак.

— Как-то странно, что она была…

— … так уложена?

— Точно. — Сэм сжимает переносицу. — Кто так ложится, с цветами и всё такое?

— Может, она знала?

— Может, но, Баки…

— В комнате не было вазы, а стебли цветов были влажными.

***

Баки отправляется на пробежку ярким ранним утром, как и всегда.

— Привет, офицер Барнс.

— Стив, — говорит Баки. Он не ожидал увидеть владельца «Super Flower» в майке и шортах, костлявого, упрямого и догоняющего Баки. — Не знал, что ты бегаешь.

Стив пожимает плечами, и его щёки розовеют от напряжения.

— Стараюсь, — отвечает он. — Пытаюсь повысить переносимость физических упражнений. Астма, понимаешь?

— Как ты вообще до сих пор _живой_? — спрашивает Баки. Если честно, его знания об астме заканчивались на средней школе и ребятах, которые сидели на скамейках во время физкультуры, сжимая ингаляторы.

Стив раздражённо мотает головой.

— Я не инвалид, — отвечает он, делая глубокие вдохи. — Просто мои лёгкие не всегда сотрудничают со мной.

— Тогда хорошо, что я здесь, — говорит Баки. — На случай, если кому-то потребуется отнести твою задницу в больницу.

И, ладно, Стив бежит немного медленнее Баки, и, возможно, Баки приходится переходить на шаг гораздо чаще, чем обычно, но вокруг них много цветов, и ему кажется, было бы невежливо не спросить Стива о них.

— Эй, — зовёт Баки, указывая на цветы. — Что это?

Они выглядят знакомо: цветы, похожие на розовые и фиолетовые колокольчики на жёстких стебельках.

— Наперстянка, — тут же отвечает Стив. Он бросает на Баки укоризненный взгляд, потому что они останавливаются примерно в шестой раз, и, возможно, Стиву стоит задуматься о каком-нибудь приложении с программой «Couch to 5k»², хотя Баки кажется, что он, скорее, не из тех, кто умеет не спешить. — Дигиталис. Также известны как колокольчики мертвеца. — Он хмурится. — Хотя они довольно токсичны. Не уверен, что им место в общественном парке. А как же дети?

Баки кивает, а затем качает головой.

— Подожди, нет. Что?

— Дигиталис, — повторяет Стив. — Они ядовиты, но применяются и в медицине для лечения аритмии. Дигоксин?

Баки прищуривается, глядя на Стива.

— У тебя аритмия, да?

Просто чудо, а не парень.

— А вот и нет, — отвечает Стив, и в его голосе звучит восхитительное негодование. — То есть. У меня была аритмия, но её, эм, вылечили. Кардиоверсией.

Баки тупо смотрит на него. Стив взмахивает рукой в воздухе перед собой.

— Электросудорожная терапия.

— Вау.

***

— Твоя фиксация на цветах очаровательна, Барнс, правда, но это что, обязательно? — Сэм указывает на стол.

— Я их не заказывал, — озадаченно отвечает Баки.

— Нет, подожди, здесь открытка.

Баки забирает конверт из рук Сэма, прежде чем тот успевает открыть его.

_Дорогой офицер Барнс,_

_Гиацинт был одним из любовников Аполлона, но им обычно не везло. После его смерти от несчастного случая Аполлон превратил его в цветок. Ужасно, но красиво._

— Чувак, это пиздец как странно, — замечает Сэм, потому что, конечно же, он читает открытку через плечо Баки. — Кто, блядь, отправляет тебе анонимные цветы?

Баки переворачивает открытку, и обычная наклейка Interflora³ ничем не помогает.

— Серьёзно, Барнс. — Фьюри звучит совершенно невпечатлённо. — Ещё цветы? — Он бросает папку на стол Баки. — Ещё одна смерть в доме святого Иуды.

***

Место преступления на удивление похоже на предыдущее. Покойный отец Ривьера лежит спокойно, руки, сложенные на груди, сжимают веточку нежных бледных цветов. Баки указывает на них, чтобы Паркер точно их сфотографировал.

На этот раз лицо директора не такое серое, но он всё равно выглядит шокированным. Он теребит и крутит в руках платочек.

— Отец был прекрасным человеком, — говорит он. — Прекрасным человеком. Он помогал в приходской церкви.

— Как у него обстояли дела со здоровьем? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Хорошо, — отвечает директор. — Относительно хорошо. У него были некоторые проблемы с сердцем, но у кого их сейчас нет?

Сэм кивает.

— Спасибо, доктор Зола. Мы с вами свяжемся.

— Цветы, — говорит Баки, когда они оказываются снаружи. — Они что-то значат.

Он зажигает сигарету.

— Я думал, ты бросил.

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Просто пытаюсь уравнять правила игры.

Сэм качает головой.

— Знаешь что? Даже спрашивать не буду.

Когда они возвращаются в участок, Баки подзывает к себе Паркера.

— Эй, друг. Приятель. Дружище.

— Чего тебе, Барнс? — спрашивает Паркер. — Клянусь, если ты опять пытаешься заставить меня снять на видео твои похождения…

— Это было один раз, Паркер, — отвечает Баки, и, ладно, он немного ноет. — _Один раз_ , и он был очень горячим.

— Не хочу знать, — говорит Паркер.

— А теперь серьёзно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты прислал мне фотографии цветов, найденных на месте преступления Мёрфи и Ривьеры, pronto⁴, ладно?

— У тебя есть зацепка? — спрашивает Паркер.

— Делай фотки, Паркер. А расследованием пускай занимаются взрослые.

— Ага, иди на хуй, Барнс.

***

Колокольчик над дверью «Super Flower» резко звенит, когда Баки входит внутрь, и откуда-то из подсобки доносится голос Стива.

— Сейчас подойду.

Спустя мгновение появляется раскрасневшийся Стив, вытирающий руки полотенцем.

— У тебя тут немного… — Баки касается собственной щеки.

Стив трёт лицо тыльной стороной ладони и только сильнее размазывает грязь.

— Так лучше?

Баки беспомощно пожимает плечами.

— Так что привело тебя сюда, офицер Барнс?

— Боюсь, работа, — говорит Баки.

— Хорошо, — тепло отвечает Стив. — Давай будем уважать профессиональные границы друг друга. Это будет впервые. Хочешь кофе?

Баки похлопывает себя по животу.

— Да не, пойло из участка даёт мне жизнь. Не думаю, что смогу распознать чашку приличного кофе, а моя язва уж точно.

Стив улыбается и наклоняется вперёд, опираясь о стойку.

— Чем я могу помочь?

— Что ты знаешь о гиацинтах? — спрашивает Баки. Он не собирался задавать этот вопрос.

— Они означают постоянство в любви, — тут же отвечает Стив.

— О, — тупо говорит Баки. — Значит, не мёртвых парней, богов и всё такое.

— Ну, думаю, такая ассоциация тоже возникает.

Баки задумчиво кивает.

— Ладно, — говорит он, опуская конверт формата А4 перед Стивом. — Ты не мог бы посмотреть на эти фотографии и рассказать мне об этих цветах?

Стив хмурится.

— Эм. Ладно? Если ты хочешь составить букет для кого-то особенного, это можно сделать проще…

Баки достаёт фотографии из конверта. Они сделаны вблизи, но сложно не заметить бледные руки, сжимающие цветы.

Стив издаёт задушенный звук, и, когда Баки поднимает на него взгляд, он выглядит таким же бледным, как покойные миссис Мёрфи и отец Ривьера.

— Баки, что?..

— Две подозрительные смерти, — говорит Баки. — Они оба были найдены с цветами. Я подумал, что могу либо потратить целый день на то, чтобы нагуглить что-нибудь, либо спросить тебя.

Пальцы Стива дрожат, и Баки чувствует себя немного виновато.

— Так. — Голос Стива звучит на удивление твёрдо. — Эти цветы ты уже видел. Наперстянка? Ядовитые цветы, которые мы видели в парке. А это ландыши. Они символизируют сладость и тоже довольно ядовитые. От них может остановиться сердце. — Стив делает глубокий вдох. — Есть и более светлое значение, но они также известны как «Слёзы Богородицы» в честь слёз Марии, когда распяли Христа.

Внезапно Баки становится очень холодно.

— Вы христианин, мистер Роджерс?

— Непрактикующий христианин, — отвечает Стив.

***

— Думаю, нам нужно посетить дом престарелых, — говорит Баки. — И пусть кто-нибудь поторопит эти чёртовы результаты токсикологии.

— У тебя есть зацепка? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Скорее предчувствие, — отвечает Баки. Он надеется, что ошибается.

Когда они добираются до дома святого Иуды, они направляются прямиком в офис доктора Золы.

— Господа, — удивлённо приветствует их Зола. — Чем могу помочь? У вас есть новости?

— Боюсь, у нас только больше вопросов, — печально отвечает Баки. Он подталкивает фотографии, чтобы они проскользнули по столу. — Вы знаете этого человека?

Зола надевает очки и изучает фотографии.

— Ну да, — кивает он. — Это один из наших волонтёров. Он даже проводит мастер-классы по флористике. Стив Роджерс. — Зола поднимает глаза на Баки. — Вы же не думаете, что он…

Баки с трудом сглатывает. Это больно. Это _больно_.

— И как часто мистер Роджерс посещает дом престарелых?

— Каждые выходные. Наши постояльцы любят его.

— Мистер Роджерс знал погибших?

Зола только кивает.

Когда они возвращаются в машину, Баки тянется к рации.

— Мне нужна патрульная машина у «Super Flower» на Метрополитен. Приведите Стива Роджерса.

***

По ту сторону стола для допросов Стив выглядит ещё меньше.

Он дрожит.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Фьюри. — Этот парень?

***

— Нам нужны эти завещания, — говорит Баки. — Нужно узнать, кто получатель. Если это Роджерс…

— У нас есть мотив, — подхватывает Сэм.

Морс приходит и бросает на стол Баки какие-то бумаги.

— Ваш отчёт по токсикологии, _сэр_ , — говорит она, и её голос сочится презрением.

Баки хватает его, и сердце сжимается ещё сильнее; теперь оно надтреснутое и пыльное.

— Чёрт.

— Барнс?

— Блядь.

— Дай посмотреть. — Сэм забирает у него отчёты. Смертельный уровень дигоксина в крови миссис Мёрфи. Несколько сердечных гликозидов в крови отца Ривьеры.

***

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Шерон. — _Этот_ парень? Мне кажется, если он попытается обидеть муху, ему же будет хуже.

— Он хочет заставить нас так думать, — угрюмо отвечает Баки. Он хочет, чтобы Стив просто признался. Улик становится всё больше: доступ к цветам и глубокие познания.

***

— Зачем ты отправил гиацинты? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив медленно прищуривается.

— Гиацинты?

— Мне, — уточняет Баки. — Они были угрозой? Ты пытался запугать меня? Сказал, что «мне не повезёт», если я сближусь с тобой?

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, офицер Барнс, — говорит Стив.

Баки даёт ему открытку, которая пришла вместе с гиацинтами.

— Это не мой почерк, — говорит Стив.

— Значит ты заказал их онлайн или что-то в этом роде.

— Баки, — устало выдыхает Стив. — Я _владелец_ цветочного магазина. Зачем мне заказывать цветы онлайн?

***

— Он молчит, — говорит Сэм.

— Я заметил, — отвечает Баки. Это странно. Он думал, что Стив будет разговаривать с ним. Он думал, что они достигли взаимопонимания. Ну. Он думал, что у них может быть что-то большее, но Стив оказался убийцей, а вкус в мужчинах Баки стал ещё хуже.

— Барнс! — Голос Фьюри похож на резкий лай. — Уилсон! Живо в дом престарелых, блядь!

— Ещё одна смерть? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Если бы одна.

***

Три. Три смерти.

Мистер Робсон сжимает маленькие белые цветы с кружевными листьями. Руки миссис Росси сложены на маках. Сестра Концепта держит зелёную листву.

— Сделай фотографии, Паркер, — говорит Баки. Он трёт лоб. — Что здесь, блядь, происходит?

***

— Болиголов, — говорит Стив. Его голос звучит серо и слабо. — Яд, который использовали, чтобы убить Сократа. Мак. Морфин. Эм, очевидно. — Он смотрит на фотографии рук сестры Концепты. — Белладонна — сонная одурь.

— Откуда ты всё это знаешь? — спрашивает Шерон. Она выглядит немного восхищенной. — Убийственно много информации для флориста, тебе не кажется?

— Каламбур тут специально? — Стив звучит устало. — Раньше я был фармацевтом. — Он трёт глаза. — Потом оказалось, что это не для меня. Слишком много коррупции.

— Где ты учился? — спрашивает Шерон.

— В Нью-Йоркском университете.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы проверим это, да?

— Конечно. — Стив пытается выдавить улыбку. — Возможно, вы сможете достать мою характеристику или что-то в этом роде.

— Конечно, — отвечает Шерон. Выйдя из комнаты, она смотрит на Баки. — Он мне нравится. Кажется, ты проебался, Барнс.

— Он всё ещё наш главный подозреваемый, — говорит Баки.

— Он наш единственный подозреваемый, — замечает Сэм.

***

Они отправляются в Нью-Йоркский университет и разговаривают с одним из бывших преподавателей Стива, доктором Авраамом Эрскином. Он говорит о Стиве как о любимом ребёнке. Баки не может усидеть на месте и бродит по офису. Он немного пыльный и затхлый. Баки поднимает старый журнал и листает его.

Он замирает и хмурится.

— Вы знаете этого человека? — спрашивает Баки. Фотография выглядит старой, но на ней точно запечатлён доктор Эрскин, обнимающий…

— Арним Зола, — говорит Эрскин, и его голос впервые звучит прохладно. — На протяжении долгого времени мы были одноклассниками, а затем и коллегами.

— Преподавание не для него?

Эрскин поджимает губы в тонкую полоску.

— Он не для преподавания. Он, эм, проводил эксперименты на студентах-волонтёрах. Законность его методов была под вопросом, а потом оказалось, что ему платит довольно большая фармацевтическая компания.

— Как это раскрылось? — спрашивает Сэм.

— О, всё благодаря Стиву. Ему было не по себе из-за того, что делал Зола, и он провёл, скажем так, любительское расследование. Он раскопал достаточно улик для того, чтобы прикрыть _исследование_ Золы.

— Странно, что после такого Стив захотел иметь дело с Золой, — медленно говорит Баки.

— А, но это Стив. Он умеет прощать людей, офицер Барнс, и Зола заверил его, что между ними не осталось обид.

Вернувшись в участок, Баки начинает расхаживать вокруг стола без цветов.

— Не знаю, — говорит он. — Ты правда думаешь…

— Что Зола ведёт долгую игру? — подхватывает Сэм. Он морщится. — Честно? Это более вероятно, чем то, что Роджерс — серийный убийца.

— Но у нас недостаточно улик, — замечает Баки.

— Достаточно для того, чтобы отпустить Роджерса.

— Да, но если мы это сделаем, Зола поймёт, что мы всё знаем.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что Зола знает, что мы хоть что-то знаем об этом? — спрашивает Сэм.

— Боже, избавь меня от логики мужчин, — говорит Романова, направляясь к камерам. Это напарница Шерон, и она немного пугает Баки. Она выглядит так, будто знает все его секреты, даже те, о которых не догадывается сам Баки. — Мы получили завещания от первых двух жертв. В них был только один получатель…

Сердце Баки ухает вниз.

— Доктор Арним Зола, директор дома престарелых святого Иуды. Именно он, не учреждение.

Баки смотрит на Сэма.

— У нас есть достаточно.

***

Удивительно, но Зола признаётся.

«Super Flowers» остаётся закрытым на неопределённый срок.

***

Это злоупотребление служебным положением, но Баки находит домашний адрес Стива. Ему требуется несколько месяцев, чтобы собрать смелость в кулак, но магазин Стива снова открывается, и Баки решает, что лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Он стучит в дверь и прячет руки в карманы.

Стив открывает дверь и каким-то образом не закрывает её тут же перед лицом Баки.

— Извини, — говорит Баки.

— Я получил цветы, — осторожно отвечает Стив. — Они были, эм…

— Слишком? — Баки морщится. — Слушай, я не смог найти цветы, которые означали бы «Мне очень жаль, что я арестовал тебя за убийство»…

— Поэтому ты выбрал красные розы? — Губы Стива дёрнулись.

— Это классика? — пробует Баки. — И они напоминают мне о тебе.

— Правда?

— Ага, они такие же колючие, и, знаешь, после пробежки твоё лицо становится таким же алым?

Стив качает головой и выглядит так, словно он немного в ужасе, возможно, от самого себя.

— Напомни, почему я терплю тебя?

— Потому что я не недооцениваю тебя.

Стив фыркает.

— Тебе придётся придумать что-то получше, чем розы и ордера на арест, приятель. Просто чтобы ты знал.

Баки улыбается. Он улыбается так сильно, что начинают болеть щёки.

— Я могу, правда. Я придумаю что-то гораздо лучше.

***

Баки входит в участок, и его стол украшен рождественскими венками.

— Тут есть открытка, — говорит Сэм, будучи как всегда невероятно полезным. Баки читает каракули.

_Офицер Барнс,_

_Остролист и плющ. Посмотри их значение._ ⁵


End file.
